Cake Wars
by Rue Nightrose
Summary: Naruto has always had a sweet tooth, but this time it might just get him into trouble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Sweet, light songs from birds were trilling outside, the sun was beaming down with warmth, and a slight breeze whistled through the air. Such a day it was, that Sakura Uzumaki found herself bustling about the extensive kitchen she shared with her husband with the intent to bake something special. This in itself was not uncommon, for Sakura was known as quite the chef amongst their circle of friends. That Sakura was going to bake something was the odd fact - she had long since given up on making sweets. Her husband devoured them much too quickly for her satisfaction. Sakura remembered a previous instance with vivid clarity.

* * *

The oven timer went off, a loud insistent beeping cutting through the quiet house. Sakura rose from where she had been sitting, placing a red ribbon inside of the thick book she was reading. Setting it down, she threaded through the living room and into the kitchen. A pleasant aroma filled the entire kitchen, making Sakura unconciously smile with satisfaction. She turned the timer off, putting the black oven-mitts with cherry blossoms on. They had been a gift from Ino, one of the many wedding gifts their friends had given the couple. Opening the oven, she reached in to pull out the result of her morning's labor.

Sakura set the three round cake pans on top of the counter, where three potholders were already set out in preparation. Once they were resting there, Sakura took off her oven-mitts and set them beside the cooling pans. She knelt and opened one of the mahogany cupboards, rummaging through the many utensils placed within. Ah, there they were. She pulled out some wire racks and shut the cupboards. Standing, the practiced baker placed the wire racks on the wide counter-top. In a flash she had the oven mitts on again, expertly flipping the cake pans until the three round cakes were each cooling on a separate rack. Sakura stowed the mitts away, setting the pans within the deep sink.

Humming softly, she began her preparations to make the frosting. Tonight was the annual dinner party that their circle of friends had every other Saturday night. Normally there would be a few people missing - having friends that were purely shinobi pretty much guaranteed that. It was Naruto and Sakura's turn to host it at their house, and the pink-haired kunoichi wanted to make something special for the occasion.

Swirling the last of the sugar in, she carefully began frosting the first cake. It was rare that Sakura found such moments as this. The jade-eyed beauty was normally incredibly busy, with demands placed on her from the hospital and the Konoha Medical Corps. Not only that, but she also helped out Naruto. As the Hokage, he had plenty more incredibly demanding duties. He had recently put together a team of members that protected the Leaf Village and its allies. The members were responsible for gathering intelligence, sniffing out renegades, and putting an end to anything that could potentially threaten their peaceful land.

"Ta-da!" Sakura smiled at her work. A three-layered cake sat on top of a glass cake holder, frosted in elegant swirls. She set the lid on top of it, and gathered up all of the dirty dishes. Sakura began doing the stack of dishes, wondering when her husband would be home. Ten years ago, if anyone would have told her that Naruto would be her husband, she would have pounded them. Naruto.. Her eyes softened at the thought of him.

He had captured her heart slowly over the years, before even she was aware of it. When Sakura had discovered who she loved, who she truly loved, somehow it didn't seem as crazy as it had before. She had confessed her feelings to him, and it hadn't even taken a second thought from Naruto. Somehow, through all of those long dark years, he loved her.

"Thinking of me?" A voice behind her asked, strong hands wrapping around her waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked coyly, turning around to face him.

A wolfish grin and a glint in his dark blue eyes was the only warning she had. Naruto pinned her against the sink in one move, his mouth descending onto her sensitive neck. Knowing full well his intentions, Sakura had only once choice: to give in, otherwise he'd leave a rather obvious mark that would be the subject at tonight's dinner.

Naruto continued his ministrations, knowing the exact thoughts running through his little cherry blossom's head. He inhaled the scent of her, feeling his body react to the soft warm smells. Naruto was really just doing this for fun - he knew that Sakura had been daydreaming about him. She only got that warm smell when her mind was on him. Oh yes, Naruto knew his tiny wife much better than she thought he did. "Naruto," Sakura inhaled breathily, bringing his wandering mind back to the task at hand.

Sakura hated giving in, even over such a small matter as this. So, she got her revenge in a much simpler way. She blew a soft breath against his ear, moaning his name and clutching her husband's broad back. "Mm, Naruto.." Sakura pushed her hips against her husband, hooking a lithe leg around him. She tightened her grip, thrusting her chest against his. With an inward smirk, the jade-eyed kunoichi moved her hips, feeling him harden instantly.

So this was the game she wanted to play. Naruto was more than happy to oblige the little minx. He trailed his lips from the sore, sensitive spot he had been working on up to her jawline, showering it with tiny kisses. The blond captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss, effectively cutting off the sensuous moans that were making his blood roar. Instead of giving in to her grinding, he nudged open her other leg to heighten the sensations. Sakura was forced to wrap both of her legs around Naruto's hard body, holding on to him as he bore down on her small frame. A growl rose in him at her gasp of pleasure, masculine pride mixing in with his growing arousal.

This time when Sakura let out a moan, it wasn't planned ahead. Clearly Naruto was in the mood, and she was more than happy to respond. "Naruto, please.." She sighed with pleasure. "Can we move somewhere more solid?" Only then did Naruto realize that he was crushing the small of Sakura's back into the low sink counter. His resilient wife didn't even seem to notice, she had been too focused on the amazing feeling of Naruto grinding into her center.

Well he would amend that immediately. Turning them around and gripping Sakura's firm rear, he set her on the bare counter-top. Sakura leaned against the wall, her red-tinted nails tangled in Naruto's spiky blond hair. Jade eyes met cerulean, passion sparking between them.

"If you have me where you want me, what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked teasingly, raising a slim eyebrow in question.

Naruto smirked. "You have on too many clothes." He said casually, grabbing at her top and ripping it effortlessly. The torn garment fell to her sides. She was about to protest when Naruto boosted himself on the counter-top, his knees on either side of her hips. Sakura looked up at him, only to have her lips captured in another fierce kiss. One of Naruto's hands cupped her face while they kissed. The other was sneaking towards a certain cake holder. Unfortunately for him, the glass top didn't come off quietly. A loud thud gave the sneaky blond away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what do you think you're doing?!" Sakura tore herself from his grasp, fixing her eyes on her husband. Naruto quickly jumped off of the counter-top and away from his infuriated wife.

"It looks so good Sakura! Why do we have to wait?" He pouted, making big eyes at her and pushing his lower lip out.

Sakura slid off the counter, putting the jar back in place over the cake. "You know very well why - I made this for tonight and you'll have to wait until then to have any!" She was so involved in hiding the cake from view that Sakura didn't even notice she was bare from the hips up.

Naruto did. He more than appreciated the view. The persistent spiky-haired blond moved behind her, pressing himself against her soft skin. Rough fingers caressed his tiny wife's porcelain skin, sending shudders racking through her. "I'm trying to be mad at you." Sakura told him softly, as Naruto brushed his lips over her bare shoulder.

"You can be mad at me." He said in a rough whisper, trailing his fingers over her flat stomach. She shivered at his hot breath right by her ear. "After all," his voice rasped, "I did ruin our dinner party."

Startled, Sakura's eyes flew open. The cake was gone. There was only an empty cake holder on the counter-top, smears of frosting and a few crumbs left. At the same time she noticed this, her husband's hold on her disappeared with a poof of white smoke. She was going to kill him. He had used his trademark shadow clone jutsu on her while she was distracted!

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Sakura smiled fondly at the memory. Some things never changed, including her husband's voracious sweet tooth. This time though, she had a plan.

"Sakura!" Naruto hollered, the front door shutting in a slam. Loud thumps followed her husband's trail throughout the house. Sakura fought back a giggle. Indeed, the blond loud-mouth hadn't changed in some ways at all. The pink-haired woman found his antics endearing.

He barged into the kitchen. "Sakura, what're you doing in the kitchen? You'll never believe what happened today -" Naruto stopped in his tracks. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at a heaping bowl of steaming ramen.

"Oh?" Sakura's exotic eyes widened, and a playful smile hovered on her lips. "I thought that after a long day of work, my big strong husband would like a little sustenance."

"Don't sass me woman." Naruto growled, secretly loving his slight wife's impish ways. "You only make ramen when you're hiding something or want something. Spill!"

Laughing softly, Sakura sauntered over to her husband. "I don't know what you're talking about." She flung her slim arms around his neck, reveling in his unique smell. Naruto wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and they embraced. He released her, squinting his dark blue eyes. The blond watched as Sakura set out the large orange bowl on the table, placing chopsticks on the side of it.

"Sit, enjoy your food." She said to him. Naruto was right though - she had made the ramen with the intention of it hiding the scent of the cupcakes she had baked earlier. So far, it seemed to be working. Her husband sat in his chair, breaking the chopsticks apart with glee.

"Well if you insist!" Naruto grinned before shoveling the hot ramen into his mouth. Unbeknownst to his wife, Naruto had smelled the delicious scent of baked cake and sugary frosting long before entering the doorway. His keen sense of smell was aided not only by his sweet tooth, but by Kyuubi deep within him. Now to find where his devious wife had hidden them.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked him, bending down to kiss his head. Naruto slurped the last of it down with a contented sigh. "Amazing as always. You know what would be perfect with this.." He trailed off, furrowing his brow in thought. "Oh I know. Cupcakes!"

"You might want to go down to the bakery then." Sakura stated, keeping a poker face.

"That's funny." Naruto said, tapping a finger against his lip. "What's this then?" He moved and swiped his finger against her cheek. The blond triumphantly stuck it in front of her face, a small fleck of frosting on the tip of it. She had been found out.

"I'm not telling you where they are."

Naruto advanced on her slowly. "You can't hide them forever."

This was the moment she had been waiting for. "I guess you're right." Sakura said slowly, lowering her eyes. "I'll get them out."

Naruto's blond eyebrows rose in surprise. Sakura never gave in. Never. His tiny wife would rather cut off her arm than admit defeat. Scratching his spiky hair in puzzlement, he folded his strong arms and watched as she moved a step ladder to get something in the small cupboard above the refridgerator. Sakura cradled a silver platter to her chest, hopping off of the ladder and setting the platter on the counter. Naruto could feel his mouth watering in anticipation at the small, beautifully frosted cupcakes. Sakura picked a cupcake up, carefully peeling the paper off. She turned to him, a radiant smile on the face he loved so fiercely. He rushed forward eagerly, ready to bite into the succulent sugary - SMASH.

Naruto blinked. He couldn't believe it. Light pink frosting covered his face. Crumbs were smashed into his hair. A few plopped down to the floor, breaking the silence. Sakura couldn't help it - her husband looked so unbelievably cute with his flabberghasted expression - she bursted into helpless laughter.

"Oh, Naruto," She said through giggles, "That's for stealing the cake meant for the dinner party."

"Listen here my scheming little wife," Naruto growled, "You don't know what you got yourself in to." There was only one way for this to be settled. He jumped and snatched a cupcake off of the platter, smashing it into Sakura's face. Her laughter abruptly stopped.

They looked at each other, both covered in creamy pink frosting and cake crumbs. With a burst of speed each grabbed cupcakes, jumping away from the other. They began pelting the cupcakes at each other, dodging and hiding as if this was a real battle. Before long, they were both completely coated in the smashed cupcakes and empty-handed. Husband and wife met eyes, dissolving into fits of laughter.

"S-Sakura," Naruto got out through his breathless laughter, "This is why I love you." He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his caked face against hers. In response, Sakura licked his cheek and winked. "You taste pretty good."

A smirk appeared on her husband's whiskered face. "Maybe I should steal your cake more often." Naruto's lips sought hers, meeting in a searing kiss.

'I'm definitely baking more cake from now on.' Sakura thought giddily to herself as her husband swept her away to their shower.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story! I love Sakura and Naruto and this little story has been floating in my head for awhile now.


End file.
